


Procès autour d'un barbecue

by Neechu



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Nuit du FoF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/pseuds/Neechu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve et Danno n'ont jamais vu les choses de la même façon. Mais ça fait rien, cela distrait bien leurs amis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procès autour d'un barbecue

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, outre ce petit gag.  
>  Initialement posté sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11223348/1/Proc%C3%A8s-autour-d-un-barbecue).  
>  Cet OS est écrit pour la **[61ème nuit du FoF](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Salle-de-jeux/77280/1/31422/)** , il fallait le rédiger sur le thème **"Grille"** en une heure. 

Perplexe, Danny Williams observait son partenaire s'affairer devant le barbecue. Il devait avouer que quand il s'agissait de lancer le feu et d'avoir de bonnes braises, Steve McGarrett n'était pas si nul mais quand celui-ci prit la grille pour la poser sur les flammes, il s'étrangla d'horreur.

\- C'est quoi, ça ? s'écria le blond.

Steve le regarda en arquant un sourcil.

\- Steve, tu es vraiment un animal. Qui sur cette planète ferait griller des tranches d'ananas au barbecue ? A part toi, bien évidemment.  
\- Tu râles, mais tu n'as même pas encore goûté.  
\- Des ananas sur une pizza, c'est déjà bien au delà de tout ce que je peux accepter. Mais sur un steak ? Tu t'es décidé à me pourrir la vie, c'est ça ?  
\- Absolument, répliqua Steve sur un ton ironique mais quelque peu agacé. Si tu n'en veux pas, tu n'en mangeras pas, c'est tout.  
\- C'est tout ? Non, ce n'est pas tout, tu es un homme de Neandertal. T'en as foutu plein la grille, ça va être dégueulasse !

Alors que les deux coéquipiers se chamaillaient autour d'un steak et d'une tranche d'ananas, le reste de la petite famille riait sans discrétion de la situation.

Tous ne partageaient pas vraiment des liens du sang, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de se soutenir les uns les autres, dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais.

Alors que les mauvais moments semblaient se favoriser, ils appréciaient davantage ceux qui semblaient plus sereins.

Cependant, Danny n'était pas sûr d'avoir la même définition de « Ohana » qu'eux alors qu'ils se moquaient en riant tous aux éclats (même Grace, sa propre fille !) pendant qu'il récurait la grille du barbecue pour enlever toute trace du fruit avant de faire cuire lui-même sa viande.

 


End file.
